The present invention relates generally to electrical switches and pertains particularly to an electrical switch mounted in the hand grip of a control lever.
Many industrial machines such as hydraulic excavators, for example, employ a number of control elements including separate hand manipulated levers for controlling the many functions of the machine. Such excavators also frequently include many control functions which are of an intermittent nature and are fairly infrequently used, but which must be actuated simultaneously with or during the actuation of a second control member. For this reason, the control of such systems must be so positioned as to be accessible by the operator while he is busy with another function.
While the mounting of control elements such as switches on or near the grip or handle of control levers is known, many such control arrangements are unsatisfactory for various reasons. For example, some are so constructed and positioned as to be accidentally activated without intent by the operator. Others are so positioned as to be difficult to be actuated while maintaining control of the control lever.
The prior art approach to the combining of levers and switches are shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 1,973,831, issued Sept. 18, 1934 to Waggoner; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,486, issued Jan. 6, 1976 to Raetz. These patents, however, suffer from the aforementioned disadvantages.
Other patents which although not recognizing the applicant's problem or his solution are of some interest in regard thereto are U.S. Pat. No. 2,095,922, issued Oct. 12, 1937 to Creahan; U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,405, issued Apr. 9, 1957 to Benquet; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,112, issued Nov. 9, 1965 to Campbell, et al.